Clue
by lonegungal17
Summary: The Big Bang Theory gang have a Clue themed party but will someone really die? Written for Paradox's Fiction Friday.


'Leonard, this Halloween party is not to specifications set out in the room mate agreement.'

'Yes, it is Sheldon, you were informed of the idea of the party six months ago, and you approved the theme, music, guests and the food choices. I broke no rules in the roommate agreement.'

Sheldon picked up the guest list, waving it in Leonard's face, 'I would never approve of Wil Wheton being allow in my home, there is no telling what an evil… I would say genius but I hate misusing the word, so an evil being such has Wheaton might do in close quarters to my processions. He can not be trusted in our home, Leonard. I ban him.'

'You can't ban him, he's my guest here. I asked you if you wanted to take part in my Clue party, you refused to play the only character left so when Stuart asked if he could bring Wil, I told him okay.'

'You wanted me to portray Mr. Boddy, he always dies.'

'That would be the point,' Leonard thought to himself but said, 'Wil Wheaton, agreed to play Mr. Bodddy. I figured you'd leave during the party anyway.'

Sheldon crossed his arms across his chest, 'I refuse to leave after your rule breaking of the roommate agreement, plus would rather like to see Wil Wheaton dead.'

Leonard sighed brushing some fake dust off his yellow jacket, 'fine, stay but there is no part for you, so don't interrupt the game.'

'I could be the investigator; it would take a genius mind like my own to solve the crime.'

A knocking came from the other side of the door, 'No, Sheldon,' Leonard told him answering the door.

'Yo, yo, yo, Mr. Green and Mrs White are here,' Howard announced making his way into the apartment dressed in a green suit with his arm around Bernadette who was dressed in a maid's uniform. Raj followed him wearing a purple sweater vest and jeans giving Leonard a bowed head, 'and Professor Plum,' added Bernadette.

'You guys look awesome,' Leonard told them ushering them into the apartment and onto the couch.

Bernadette blushed, 'this old thing, I've had it years. Haven't I Howie?'

Howard cheeks, turned red as he looked Bernadette up and down and shrugged his shoulders.

'If anyone should be portraying Professor Plum, it should be a real Doctor,' Sheldon noted.

'You're not even taking part,' Leonard cried.

'Yes, but with your choice of casting it is obvious why,' Sheldon noted rolling his eyes.

A knock came from the other side of the door again.

Leonard opened the door to reveal Penny dressed in a short red dress with her hair pulled to the side in a pony tail and Lesley dressed in a long blue dress is a feather boa, 'Hey, Leonard, I hope we weren't late.'

Leonard looked at his watch, they were late, 'that's okay. Stuart and Wil Wheaton aren't here yet.'

Lesley looked up with a grin on her face, 'the Wil Wheaton?'

'Yes,' Leonard nodded, 'from Star Trek.'

Penny shook her head, 'Sheldon's enemy?'

Lesley chuckled to her self, 'oh, how I have waited for this meeting? By the way, hey dumbass,' she laughed looking at Sheldon.

Sheldon rose from his spot on the sofa and walked toward his bedroom, 'I don't have to take this. I will be in my room until those horrible creatures you call friends leave, Leonard.'

There was another knock on the door.

'We couldn't make this game last a whole week, could we?' Leonard joked with his guests while answering the door.'

'The stiff is here,' Wil announced coming through the front door with Stuart in toe, 'so this is where Sheldon lives,' Wil said taking in this valuable information.'

'He's promised to stay in his bedroom during the game,' Leonard assured him.

'So, he'll be making an appearance in five minutes,' Wil laughed.

'No, I won't,' was shouted from the back bedroom.

Wil pointed toward the back rooms, 'interesting. So Leonard, how do we start?'

Stuart picked up a box, 'first we hand out the murder weapons and the envelopes for your roles. Wil and I wrote them, so we are the only ones that know who the murder is and why Wil is blackmailing you.'

Stuart sweated uncomfortably as he handed each person an envelope and a weapon. He handed Penny a candlestick, Bernadette a rope, Howard a lead pipe, Leonard a wrench, Raj a gun and Lesley a knife.

Wil Wheaton sat down in Sheldon's spot and crossed his legs, 'here's the good part.'

Stuart looked at Wil shaking his head, 'open your envelopes,' he directed them.

They all tore into their envelopes to reveal who they were to portray tonight. After reading her card, Penny was the first to speak, as the rest of the group sat in a stunned silence, 'what is this?' she asked.

Wil stood and paced before the group, 'I have decided my television and web appearance have not afford me enough money I have decided knowing people's secrets is much better way of making money, so I've decided to use Leonard's stupid party to black mail each and everyone of you.'

Penny sighed and sat back on the sofa, 'how do you even know this?'

Wil patted Stuart on the back, 'Stuart was a big help, I've offered him a 10% cut. He needs money to keep his store going don't you Stuart?'

Stuart looked at the floor before covering his face with his hand, 'yes, Wil. I couldn't lose my store; it's the only thing that keeps me going.'

Lesley rose, 'what if we won't pay your demands?'

Wil laughed, 'then I'll tell everyone. People listen to me in real life and on the Internets. I could have these rumors around the world in no time. I have a twitter after all and I'm great at spreading rumors.'

'You wouldn't,' Leonard said growing a backbone. 'We are all friends anyway, we have nothing to hide.'

'Really, Leonard,' Wil shook his head, 'how would you like to know, Penny's secret.'

Penny jumped up, ready to punch Wil Wheaton in the face, 'that private!'

'Not among friends, Penny,' Wil said pushing her away, 'remember when Stuart told you Penny said your name Leonard when he was kissing her, she didn't, she said Sheldon's.'

Leonard's face dropped as he looked at Penny, 'you didn't.'

Penny just looked at the floor to avoid eye contact, 'it was a mistake.'

Wil rubbed his hands together, 'it wasn't the only time, was it Leonard?'

'So you were dreaming about Sheldon?' he asked her hoping her answer would not be the one he was about to hear.

'Fine,' Penny burst out, 'I have a crush on him okay? That's all. I don't have any money to pay your demands Wil Wheaton, anyway. So I guess your shit out of luck.'

Wil sighed, 'Penny, I am well aware you and Bernadette only make minimum wage, so I all allow you to pay me in stolen food from the Cheesecake Factory, unless you want to start raiding the cash registers at night like Bernadette does Penny.'

'Fine, I'll pay,' Penny agreed wondering how she would be able to steal enough food to keep Wil happy.

I think we should know Leonard's secret as well, shouldn't we kids?' Wil asked the room.

'No,' Leonard shouted at Wil.

'Too late, Leonard slept with Lesley when you were together, Penny.'

Penny face hardened, 'you did?'

'Once,' Leonard lied.

'Five times, once a liar, always a liar, huh Leonard?' Wil Wheaton corrected him looking at Penny, 'he didn't think you'd work out. So that means every boyfriend you've ever had has cheated on you, right Penny? Maybe you should try Moonpie, after all?'

Penny took her candlestick, hitting Leonard in the arm with it, 'I can't believe you'd cheat, you asshole.'

Leonard ran away from Penny and stood in front of Wil Wheaton, 'You're ruining our lives, we won't take this.'

'Yes, you will. It's not like your going to fight back. Leonard, you might also want to ask Lesley, about her night with Sheldon, he does seem like a popular fellow, for such an idiot.'

Leonard looked at Lesley disgusted. 'You slept with Sheldon? When?'

Lesley shrugged her shoulders, 'I tried, but he didn't know what he was doing? That's what you have to look forward to Penny when you get your try at him, a dumbass in bed.'

Wil stared at the chaos he had caused, 'I haven't even revealed the best secret, Howard and Raj share a secret, they are gay,' Wheaton announced.

Bernadette's face grew red as she stalked toward Wil Wheaton with her knife, 'that's a lie. Howard loves me. Say one more word Wheaton and you are dead,' she said pointing the knife at his throat.

'One more word,' Wil laughed in the blonde's face.

Suddenly out of nowhere, someone turned the lights off.

The rooms filled with screams, punches and a gun went off. Sheldon ran from his room and turned the light back on, 'what the hell is going on?' he asked until he saw the dead body of Wil Wheaton lying in the middle of the room in a pool of blood, 'which one of you did this?' he asked.

Everyone in the room pointed at a different person, and announced it wasn't them.

Sheldon went to his room and returned with a bubble pipe, 'this seems like a job for Detective Sheldon Cooper.'


End file.
